


Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Jam, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.

_Tim walks over to the grave stone. It’s black and large. It shows the date Jay was born to the year he last talked to his family- Two years before he actually went missing, or died, or whatever happened. Honestly, Tim is still a little fuzzy on the details himself. He knows he saw Jay bloody and practically gone. He heard the gun shot. But where is Jay? Where is his body at least? Well that is a question that not even he himself can answer._

_Tim reaches over and brushes off the leaves that gathered on the top of the grave stone. It was fall again. Almost a year since… Tim doesn’t like to think about, He holds off the memories as long as he can until they come creeping up again late at night when he’s trying to sleep. That’s why he doesn’t try to sleep anymore. It just sort of… Happens…_

“ _Jay?” Says Tim to the air that is getting colder and colder. He feels silly doing this, he always does, but what else is there to do? “I miss you.”_

_Those are the only words he can get out. The only ones that make some semblance of sense._ I miss you.

_With nothing more to be said or done, Tim takes one last look at the grave-site that only holds a stone and no last remains, and leaves._

_As Tim walks away, he doesn’t hear nor notice the figure invisible to his human eyes sitting on the stone, hunched over and crying. Saying over and over, “Tim… Tim… Tim…”_

_The wind howls in-between each cry._

“ _I miss you, too.”_


End file.
